Many conventional work machines, such as those in the construction and forestry industries, perform various tasks such as craning or digging functions. To perform some of these functions, machines may include a work tool removably coupled to a boom arm. The work tool may include a blade, bucket, etc. A coupler may be used for removably coupling one or more work tools to the boom arm.